Warm Chocolate Kisses (A Valentine's Day Oneshot)
by kaminx
Summary: An Iason x Riki Valentine's Day special! Just a cute and short version of how Valentine's Day Evening went. (Rated M for intimate scenes)


**Author's Note:** _This is in the future after they somehow survive Dana Burn. Enjoy~_

* * *

"Mmm..." Riki moaned, opening his eyes to peek at the intense blue spheres framed in a marble sculpted face of perfection that was looking down upon him. "You're back...didn't think you'd be back so...mnnn...soon..." His sensitive body jolted from the touches and he realized Iason had removed his clothes already.

"I had only planned to be gone for an hour," Iason clarified, running his hands along the tanned skin. "You look so delicious I could eat you." His voice was so deep it sounded like a lion purring with satisfaction as the piercing gaze fell lower. "Especially here."

Riki slipped his fingers into the blonde hair, gently grasping before letting his finger comb through and find a few strands to hold. "Ah...!" His body arched into the warm crevice of Iason's skilled mouth, sending pleasure shooting through his body with each skilled suck. "Haa! Mmmn...why are you...mmmn!"

Iason inserted a finger into the twitching hole as he continued to milk the sweet honey dripping from his mongrel. He glanced up to see his lover gripping onto the chair cushions as he panted to catch his breath.

The boy released a deep moan as more fingers were added inside of him, creating powerful sensations of pleasure that coursed through every part of him and took him to the brink of climax. "Ah– why...uuuuh...Iason!"

The blonde felt Riki's trembling insides tighten around his digits and sucked Riki hard until his mouth was filled with the familiar taste of seed. Riki emitted a glottal cry as his body arched into Iason's touches before falling back against the cushions while panting heavily.

After Iason had sucked him dry, he rose and scooped his mongrel up with tender arms and carried him through their home to the exquisite bathroom where a hot bathtub awaited them. Riki glanced around them, his body and mind still slow from the aftermath of his orgasm. With a chuckle, Iason kissed his lover's forehead and set him in the warm water before stripping himself and joining.

"What's...?" Riki started, noticing the sweet smell of some flower. He grasped onto one of the petals floating in the water. "Roses?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Riki," Iason rumbled deeply in the young man's ear.

"Va...lentine's?" A wave of panic hit Rik as he realized that Iason had mentioned that there was a special day this week. But they had never celebrated the day before, so why all of a sudden?

Iason nuzzled his face into Riki's nape, trailing his tongue along the tanned skin. "You taste just as good as any chocolates..." He slid his hand upwards to capture a perked nipple and gently play with it.

Riki turned slightly to face the blonde. "Ias...Iason, I didn't get you—mmf!" A small chocolate slide it's way into his open mouth, producing a sweet flavor that tingled his taste buds, before a thick and creamy texture took over. Alcohol?

"How does it taste?" the blonde inquired, running his hands down Riki's sides and was delighted as Riki squirmed from his sensitivity.

"It's good," the young man finally whispered. "But I didn't get you any chocolates—mmmf!" Another small chocolate was gently pushed into his mouth, this one immediately melted inside his warm opening before more alcohol took over. "Mmmm..."

"I know you like sweets, so how does it taste?" Iason asked, preparing another chocolate which he pressed gently to the lips. Riki finished off his other chocolate and then accepted the next one, purposely taking the blonde's fingers into his mouth and sucking. "It must taste so good...how about this one?"

Riki accepted another chocolate, only to find another warm object entering after it. "Mnn...hah...!" he mumbled as he mingled his tongue with his lovers, the chocolate melting and coating each of their tongues. God it felt so good! Even kissing like this felt so damn good! He wanted more chocolate!

"Mm yes, quite tasty indeed," Iason agreed, finally pulling back as his mongrel was panting heavily. He licked off the bit of chocolate that had spilled from his lover's mouth and grabbed one more, handing it to Riki. "Last one."

Riki hesitated, but took the chocolate and pressed it to Iason's lips before pushing it along with his tongue into the blonde's mouth. He wound his fingers into the sun kissed locks and leaned into the kiss, trying to get more of the sweet chocolate while mingling his tongue with Iason's.

"Very good," Iason praised, pulling back and gently caressing the supple body in his arms.

Riki shifted as he felt his own arousal between his legs, but stopped as he felt Iason growing rapidly as well. "I'm sorry I didn't get you any chocolates."

Iason chuckled once before whispering, "You are the only chocolate I want to eat, Riki. You taste far better than any sweets that many can buy." Riki gulped as Iason's breath tickled him. "You are the only Valentine's Day gift I want."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo** **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Oof!" Riki sounded as his body hit the bed. He quickly scrambled away, but then noticed the intoxicating sweet smell surround him and softness on his skin. He peered around him in the dimly lit room and noticed the bed was covered with rose petals scattered everywhere. "Why—woah!'

With the room then filled with sensuous music, Iason crawled across the bed and towards Riki. His arousal hanging between his legs like a rising cobra. "You smell so delectable, you are sure to taste just as wonderful."

Riki soon found himself underneath Iason and immediately noticed a certain musky smell that sent a wave of pleasure through him. Was Iason wearing cologne? He normally didn't enjoy the smells of cologne and preferred Iason's scent, but this seemed to amply Iason's scent and arouse him painfully. "What are you..." He abruptly sat up, grasping onto Iason and inhaling the scent deeply. "So good..."

A chuckle rumbled in Iason's chest, "Do you like that smell, love? Do you like the scent of me?" He sat up, allowing Riki to sit in his lap comfortably while inhaling. He felt Riki's arousal stiffen between them while his own rubbed against Riki's ass. "I want you. May I have my Valentine's treat now?"

"Gimme...gimme all you got," Riki challenged, leaning back to show the confident glint in his dark eyes.

"With pleasure," Iason answered, pushing Riki back on the bed and positioning himself between the tanned legs.

"Iason..." Riki huffed, grabbing onto his lover's penis and guiding it to his hole. He threw his head back in anticipation, his toes curling as he waited. A suddenly liquid pouring down onto his ass made him jolt, but before he could see what it was he felt the familiar feeling of Iason entering him. "Oooh...yes...hah! Yes!"

Iason slid easily into his love and then started to thrust into the lean young man's body. "You feel so good, Riki. You are the best gift I can ever get."

Riki gripped onto the blonde's rippling arms, "It...it doesn't count! I'm not...a gift if you've had me before...!"

Iason chuckled, "To me your existence and our meeting was a gift. And you will always be my treasure, no matter how much time has passed."

"Ah...Iason," Riki moaned, his body trembling with pleasure. "S—so good!" Everything was overwhelming! The smells of the roses paired with Iason's scent were driving him insane, he couldn't think straight! Everything was another stimulant for his arousal.

The blonde smiled, looking down upon his sweat covered lover with happiness. Riki's body was like a sophisticated instrument, if you played it properly it would produce the greatest of sounds and Riki's moans were ambrosial music to his ears. "Riki," he whispered, wrapping his arms around the young man's body and pulling him into his lap.

Riki gasped as Iason entered him further, "Ahh...God, Iason! Can't..!"

"Cum with me, Riki," Iason instructed, thrusting himself inside while stroking Riki's penis.

Together their bodies arched inwards as both reached the height of their climaxes. They toppled over, both relishing the feelings of pleasure that were radiating through them.

After a moment when Riki had caught his breath, he stared Iason in the eyes. "Again?" he rasped.

Iason grinned, "Aren't you just the gift that keeps on giving?"

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo** **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was already the early hours of the next day when both lovers had finally decided that the Valentine's Day love making had to finally finish. Riki laid contently in Iason's arms, snuggling deeper into the warmth.

"Wine?" Iason gently asked, holding a glass out for Riki.

"Sure," he answered, accepting the drink. He didn't fear alcohol as much anymore now that they weren't in Eos, and Iason did always make a note of reminding him how much he could react even without drugs. He took a sip, surprised that it was a bit sweeter than the usual wines. "It's sweet."

"It is a special wine," the blonde answered, pulling Riki even closer. "It goes well with chocolates, do you want some?"

As if he'd say no to chocolate. "Sure."

Iason gently planted a chocolate to the young man's lips, before leaning in to guide the object into the mongrel's mouth. "Happy Valentine's Day, my sweet darling."

Riki pulled back, panting. "Haa...Happy Valentine's day, Iason."

* * *

 _Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!_

 _xoxox_

Kaminx


End file.
